


what kind of love don't die alone?

by liquidnitrogen



Series: What Kind of Love [2]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: M/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidnitrogen/pseuds/liquidnitrogen
Summary: Troy and Abed's relationship as described in reference to the line: "What kind of love don't die alone?" (from What Kind of Love by Childish Gambino)Part 2 of the What Kind of Love series. You don't have to read part 1 to understand this one but i think you should because it's pretty cool.
Relationships: Troy Barnes & Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Series: What Kind of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869715
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	what kind of love don't die alone?

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! i am back once again with another fic and it's kinda sad so yeah yeah enjoy! :-))

It had been a strange shift for both Troy and Abed, getting to know each other, but a welcome shift nonetheless. In the beginning it was quite unfamiliar having someone there at all times, someone who would actually listen because they wanted to, not because they needed to. For two people who had been surrounded by others their whole life, whether they were negative or positive presences, neither of them had truly had anyone who cared. That was, until now. Their respective days had gone from gloomy and boring to lively and eventful, and it was all thanks to one another, their other half, as they would say. 

Days went by filled with movie marathons, re-enactments and all the things they’d missed out on because their surroundings held them back. There wasn’t any room for the star quarterback to have some harmless fun with the other kids, kids like Abed, and there certainly wasn’t anyone who could put up with him. At least not that he knew of. Neither of them knew that there was someone out there for them. Much less did they know that they were always looking for that person, whether it was subconsciously or not. When you meet them it’s not always something you realize right away, for all you know they could be literally anyone, but when Troy and Abed met one another it was like something clicked. 

Sure, they both took their time denying it. From the first moment that Troy met Abed he knew that there was something about him, something intriguing. The way that he simply lived as himself, the way he didn’t try to hold himself back despite what others might have had to say about him. It resonated with Troy, it was something that he wished he could be. He didn’t want to let himself think about the fact that there might have been some feelings there, bubbling under the surface. He did his best to suffocate those feelings, put a lid on the pot and just hope to god that they didn’t boil over. But he couldn’t lie to himself forever. He knew what he was, no matter how foul the words tasted in his mouth whenever he whispered them to himself. 

Abed had never dared to expect that he’d find someone who’d not only tolerate him, but love him for who he was. When Troy came along it felt like something natural to him. He was drawn to the other man, in what way he didn’t know, but he felt the need to cling onto the feeling as tight as he could, even if that meant getting his heart broken when he eventually left. 

Troy had promised him though, he did all the time. He said he would never leave and Abed trusted him because they’d made another promise. October 19th, 2009; _Friends Don’t Lie._ Abed hadn’t been able to fathom a world where Troy wasn’t beside him. It sent his brain into a sequence of errors and system failures that could only be fixed by, well, Troy. He was always the first one by Abed’s side whenever he went into a state that was too much to handle. The soft stroking of of his hair along with Troy’s soothing voice talking about everything and nothing would always be enough for him. 

But then it happened anyway. Abed thought he must have misheard Troy at first when he spoke those words, “I’ll do it,” he had said. He would leave him. It was just like everyone one else he’d managed to grow somewhat close to. This was infinitely more painful than any childhood friend though, because in reality they hadn’t cared, which in turn made it easier for Abed to let go. Troy was different. He was the first person in his life to make an effort and to understand him, more than he knew. He gave him back his lost childhood while simultaneously filling his adulthood with hope. 

Abed mentally kicked himself for ever hoping he would have been the one who’d stay all the way to the end. He should have known that was far too unrealistic to wish for. Instead he’d let himself fall head first into a trap that should have been so obviously visible, had it not been for the tunnel vision of his that would solely allow him to focus on the present, on _Troy_ , because what need was there to see into the future when he had all he wanted in that moment. Then again he could have saved himself the heartbreak if he’d just let himself realize that, no matter how happy he thought he was, it wouldn’t be any different. It never would be.

Worse was the uncertainty of whether Troy would actually return or not. Who could say that he that he wouldn’t find someone else during his trip, someone who was more like him, surely that wouldn’t be so hard. They could talk about sports together and he wouldn’t have to be on his toes constantly worrying about saying something that would set Abed off. Troy would literally be a millionaire by the time his trip was over, so Abed would honestly understand if he chose to go live his rich life somewhere else without him. 

Years passed and he knew he had to be realistic about this; there was a good chance Troy wasn’t coming back. It hurt, sure, but he had to make his peace with it. Of course then he was very surprised when he found Troy standing outside his door, outside his apartment in LA, no less. Abed wanted to ask how he’d found him, though unfortunately he didn’t get the chance before Troy had thrown himself in his arms, quietly letting out what he hoped were happy sobs. There might have been a time where Abed was angry at Troy for leaving, but the second they fell into their familiar embrace all those feelings ran off of him like water from a duck. He felt like there was so much to say, so much to ask Troy, but no matter how hard he tried the words in his mouth just wouldn’t escape, and so he resolved to just let himself be held by the other man. 

Troy kept his head on Abed’s shoulder and it felt like the missing puzzle piece had finally been returned. He whispered in his ear endless promises to never leave again. He had to keep saying them until Abed believed them again. He needed him to know that he was always going to come back, that he wanted to be with him until the end, forever if he could. _What kind of love don’t die alone?_ Abed had wondered before he met Troy, even more so when he left. What kind of love would stay with you forever, always come back to you no matter what? Now he knew. 


End file.
